


Pirate's Plague

by acechick_ace



Series: That One Awkward Lapidot AU Commitment [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), All The Ships, Cursed Pearl (Steven Universe), F/F, Human Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Implied Lapis Lazuli/Pearl (Steven Universe), Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), Minor Character Death, Past Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) - Freeform, Pirates, Siren Jasper, Siren Peridot, Slow Burn, idek, maybe cannibalism?, peg-leg Lapis Lazuli, peridot eats humans as a siren, pirate!lapis lazuli, questionable Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), siren!peridot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acechick_ace/pseuds/acechick_ace
Summary: Pirates, Sirens, and Curses, Oh My!Pirate Captain Lapis Lazuli of the Malachite sails the seas of the Fantastical Colonial Caribbean. In her adventures she finds out that there has been a siren following her ship the whole time she's been sailing - one who almost took her life at one point. With a potential market for sirens, the crew of the Malachite wants to sell the siren off, but to their misfortune it seems the stars are not in alignment to get this treasure of theirs to be sold. The stars do seem to be in align for romance, especially when the captain and siren least expected it.Blanket Disclaimer: The characters used in this work are the original product of Rebecca Sugar and are hers. I take no claim to them.





	1. Prologue: Captain Peg-Leg Lazuli

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tipping the Scales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740955) by [experimentaldragonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentaldragonfire/pseuds/experimentaldragonfire). 
  * Inspired by [Count the Waves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668198) by [GhostRule23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRule23/pseuds/GhostRule23). 
  * Inspired by [Movement and Flow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040254) by [Happy_Cloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Cloud/pseuds/Happy_Cloud). 



> Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or its characters.
> 
> Also this is totally unbeta'd. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. I may come back and edit this all later.

Swords clashed; clattered; clanged; clashed clanged; clattered in a flurry of movements. Strong arms boasting great strength forced a lithe figure a back against the railing of the ship. As the next swing came, the smaller figure rolled between the legs of the hulking giant and sliced the back of her opponent. A loud roar came from the figure.

"Do you concede, Jasper?" The smaller figure snarled.

"Never."

Swords met in a dance of sparks again. The larger of the two seeming to lose strength and stamina as the duel drew out longer. The captain's Quartermaster, Steven, watched on as his captain and first mate dueled it out. Should Jasper come out victorious, she would become the new captain of the Malachite. Should Lapis Lazuli come out victorious, she would remain captain and have to cast Jasper aside as first mate.

Mutiny was not taken lightly aboard this ship. The policy stated that if mutiny was even breathed upon the ship the accused would walk the plank. The fact that Jasper even challenged Captain Lazuli to a duel was a surefire way to end up dead even if it wasn't mutiny. Under the current jurisdiction, however, it was still mutiny.

"Very well. Then a duel to the death it is."

"CONCESSION ONLY, CAPTAIN. THE RULES OF THE DUEL WERE AGREED UPON BEFOREHAND." Steven barked. He didn't want to see either woman dead.

Lazuli hissed as Jasper's cutlass kissed her side. Her inattention would cause problems. Especially if she wanted to achieve her goal. She wanted to run her first mate through with a sword. That would have to come after this duel. All she had to do was outlast the hulking beast that had abused her, abused her power, and abused the crew. If she outlasted her, then maybe she would concede.

"Come now, Captain, I know you're better than this." Jasper jeered. "The Captain Lapis I know wouldn't dare let herself get even a nick on her let alone a gash like that."

" **_Fuck you._ ** "

Jasper's words fueled her anger and Lapis lunged at the mass of muscles that had left herself wide open. She feigned going for Jasper's open spots, but quickly jabbed at the new openings. Several shallow stabs littered the quickly weakening first mate. Her opponent's parrying skills saved her from any further major wounds. With these new wounds open and bleeding as they were, the quicker her opponent would tire and concede.

"Resorting to insults? That's not like you, Lapis."

"That's Captain Lazuli to you, _traitor_." Lapis hissed. "You lost the right to call me Lapis a long time ago."

Just a few more minutes and Jasper would hopefully concede. Lapis prayed to the stars that she would come out of this duel alive. She was nearly at her wits end and her endurance was waning.

Parry. Parry. Thrust. Lunge. Parry. Thrust. Parry. Parry. Dodge. Roll. Parry. Parry.

This pattern continued for several moments. Each member of the Malachite's crew sat on the edge of wherever they sat or propped up against. Who would concede first: the captain or first mate?

Before she could strike a potentially fatal blow, Jasper fell to the decks. The stress and blood loss finally had gotten to her. Captain Lazuli pressed her sword at the back of Jasper's neck, taking a step and planting a foot on her back.

"First Mate Jasper, do you concede?"

Not a sound came from the fallen warrior other than her labored breathing.

"I said, First Mate Jasper, do you concede loss?"

Again not a sound uttered. Lapis looked to Steven then to Jasper. As mediator, he had a right to intervene as necessary. If Jasper could not properly concede, he would have to vocalize her concession.

As Steven approached the fallen warrior, a hoarse voice rose from underneath the captain, malice lacing her words.

"I concede."

Lapis lowered her cutlass and stepped back.

"Jasper Mondragon-Correra, for attempted mutiny you are hereby denied the privilege of first mate. Per the code, you shall walk the plank as punishment. However, until you are fit to walk, you shall remain prisoner." She spoke to her crew back turned to Jasper in disgust. "Get her out of my sight."

Suddenly, a dull laugh shook the now prisoner.

" **_I love you, even if you hate me._ ** "

Lapis visibly stiffened upon hearing the words in Jasper's native tongue. She knew what they meant. They were words that she'd once been taught to speak of her parents. The only difference being the change of subjects. Despite the effect it was having in her strained body and mind, she decide to pay no heed to her words. She walked stoically to her cabin without a single glance backwards.

Once the door was closed, Lapis collapsed into a shivering mess. She needed to have her wounds treated, but she couldn't find the strength in her to get up and grab some liquor and some clean rags. Jasper's words had thoroughly shaken her. She knew what to say to get to her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She rasped.

"Quartermaster Steven Correra-Moreau reporting for duty, Captain."

This resulted in a chuckle from both parties. Lapis let the boy in, letting him come treat her wounds. He spoke to her and comforted her as she poured out her heart to the boy who understood so well what she was going through. Eventually Steven finished tending to her.

"You know you can be promoted to first mate. I would even raise your salary accordingly."

"I can't accept." He bowed his head. "I'm not fit for the position. I'd rather you find someone better qualified. I thank you for the honor, Captain."

* * *

Peridot smelled blood in the air aboard the ship. She nearly drooled as the scent wafted over to her. There seemed to be two sets of injured humans. She would eat good if her scent was correct. Hopefully there would be food soon. She heard shouts and loud clashing metal and eventually she heard a body hit the wood of the ship. She licked her lips in anticipation. Perhaps they would be generous enough to throw the meat over the side of the boat.

" **_I love you, even if you hate me._ ** "

Peridot overheard these words come from the ship. She recognized them, but had no idea who they were directed at nor why she shuddered at the malice that lined them. More words were spoken even if she didn't recognize them per se. One thing she understood was that her meal wasn't going to be until tomorrow. Disappointment set in, but the prospect of a better meal tomorrow gave her a flicker of hope.

She disappeared beneath the waves and under the ship. She sung her metal hammock back into existence. She could always lie in wait for her meal tomorrow. The soft lull of the ship's rocking and the quiet shush of it cutting through the water lulled the excited siren into a gentle slumber.

* * *

Jasper seemed to be up and about, pacing the length of her meager cell by the next afternoon. Seeing as she was fit to walk, it was time she would walk the plank. Her hands were tied behind her back hastily and she was lead to the upper decks. Her complacency seemed odd, but appreciated.

The whole of the crew gathered to witness the demise of their mutinous first mate. Eyes stayed peeled as they watched their former crew mate begin the walk. Upon reaching the end of the gangplank Jasper stalled. Lazuli was not impressed. She strode up to her former lover and pressed her back with a cutlass.

"Walk."

Jasper spun around and refused.

"Very well," she mused. "We can do this my way then."

With those very words, Captain Lapis Lazuli of the infamous Malachite ran her former first mate, lover and abuser, through with her cutlass.

"I've been itching to do that since our duel yesterday."

With a malicious grin, the traitor suddenly grabbed Lapis's hand in a death grip.

"If I'm going down, then you're coming with me."

A collective gasp arose from the crew as the watched their captain was dragged into the dark waters below. Panic arose quickly forcing them into action. They immediately gathered ropes and brave souls willing to rescue their captain. Steven went first swimming as far as he could and trying as he might to find his captain.

Lapis fought against Jasper's strong grip attempting to peel herself from it so she wouldn't drown or die otherwise. She clasped the neckerchief that Jasper wore, hoping to get a rise out of her so that she would release her. The only thing she accomplished was retrieving it off the now dying figure.

Suddenly she was nearly torn from the figure in a frenzy of movement. Blood clouded everywhere and she couldn't see for worth. It made her eyes sting worse than they already did. Then, a flash of pudgy green and pale gold graced her sight. The odd happenings caused the hands to lose their grip and take on their new opponent, but not before she was dead. Lapis seized the opportunity. She swam as best she could in her ceremonial captain's robes to the surface. The only trouble arose when she surfaced. With her first gasp of fresh air, her ankle was nearly bitten to shreds. She immediately kicked whatever it was and swam off as it nursed its wound. However, moments before she could reach a nearby crew mate, something tore into the same leg that had the bitten ankle. With that it pulled her under. Weaponless and unable to see what she needed to fight, Lapis was ready to give up.

' _Oh cruel irony. Of course I'd die with her._ '

A glint of metal. The shriek of a voice underwater. More blood. Fresh air. Loud noises. Words. Each little thing flitted by Captain Lazuli's senses until she blacked out from pain.

"Captain's got something in her......." the voice drifted off.


	2. Chapter 1 : Colorful Insults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Spoilers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Live Bitches. @experimentaldragonfire I expect you to update. We've both been on hiatus long enough. I mean you can't top the current SU hiatus(es)... But It's been long enough.

Captain Lazuli shook herself from her reverie, shaking her wooden leg to relieve the stiffness caused by the long period of standing and phantom pain of the leg being torn into. That had been at least 2 summers back. The memory never faded in the least. Always made an interesting story to tell news recruits: the story of Captain peg-leg Lazuli as the long standing crew joked.

A hand perched itself on her shoulder startling the Captain.

"Let me take over, Captain. You look like you could use a break. Besides we will need to readjust our course about 12 degrees west if we're going to make it on schedule to the next port."

Lapis handed over the wheel to her first mate, taking a deep breath and stretching her stiff joints.

"Thank you, Pearl. I'll see to managing the books and stocks then."

Pearl nodded, turning the wheel gently to adjust the course per her own words. The Captain turned, but went to lean against the side railing after hobbling in that direction. She could get to the books after a moment to appreciate the wild beauty and serenity that was the ocean. She looked at the water below her and sighed. She couldn't believe that the one thing that she loved had nearly betrayed her that day.

Suddenly a flash of green passed into her field of vision startling her. It was the same hue that she remembered from two years ago. There was no way. It couldn't be!

Lapis backed away from the railing and briskly walked to her cabin. She didn't need to relive her trauma a second time in such a short period if time. Once at her desk, she buried herself into her work and books and numbers. _Distraction_ . _Distraction_ . _Distraction_. Fill her head with numbers and words so that she didn't have to think about it.

Lapis's limbs trembled. Ink smeared across the page as she tried to do the inventory logs.

" _Shit_."

She re-sheathed the quill and grasped the edge of her desk. A deep inhale. A long exhale. Deep inhale. Long exhale. Change the grip to the knobs of the arms of her chair. Deep inhale. Long exhale. Deep inhale. Long exhale.

Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted her meditation.

"Come in."

"Captain, are you well?" A concerned voice asked.

Lapis stiffened. Pearl was supposed to be manning the helm. Wasn't she? Yet, here she was inquiring as to her well-being and then entering her quarters.

"Our course has been adjusted, correct? And Steven is manning the helm I presume."

Each question was confirmed. Lapis shivered as she felt Pearl's hands rest on her shoulders. She felt strong thumbs press rough circles into her shoulder blades. They seemed to travel in towards her spine relaxing her stance.

"Stars, Pearl, it's been too long." Lapis sighed. "Thank you."

"I agree, Captain. It has been _far_ too long. Would you care to indulge both you and I?"

Pearl's words tickled every nerve along her spine one vertebra at a time with each word. Her body froze. She was asking for her consent. She knew what her games were. She knew that she wouldn't dare harm her. The long slender fingers that graced her hands would do nothing but caress her. Lapis's eyes fell upon said fingers and she licked her lips.

"Fore-shame. How dare you ask a maiden to lead her to her demise and partake in such sinful behavior." Pearl raised a brow. "However, as a shameless soul, I would not mind partaking in this indulgence. It would put you back to work, first mate."

Pearl grinned, nipping her earlobe.

"Well then, Captain, what are your orders?"

* * *

Lapis awoke with a groan, stretching like a cat to relieve the tension from her aching joints and pop the cricks out. Stars, sleeping on that couch had been a horrendous idea. With a lazy yawn, the captain looked out the window to gauge the hour. Bright sunlight glared through the glass panels, casting mid to dark shadows indicative of the noon hour. Muddied thoughts instantly cleared in rage and distress.

"PEARL, YOU EGG SUCKING LOAF OF SAWDUST! FUCK'S SAKE!" Lapis roared stumbling out of her cabin. "YOU'RE DEAD MEAT, PARROT BALLS."

Pearl leaned over the railing to look upon her captain. A glint of mischief shone in her gaze.

"My, what colorful insults you have, Captain. However, it's very difficult to take your threats so seriously in your current state of dress, you - oh how did you put it so eloquently? Ah, yes, egg-sucking loaf of sawdust. And honestly I know you can come up with better insults than that, Captain."

Lapis immediately looked down to see what she wore. The sight of bare breasts and sagging trousers complimented her eyes. With a growl, she stormed back into her quarters to redress appropriately.

"Gerbil spawn."

Pearl barked as the form of her captain retreated into her quarters. It had been worth it to let her sleep in. The humorous insults and indecent state she'd been in was more than enough entertainment, but it had been bothering her that Lapis hadn't been getting much sleep and had spent many late nights commandeering the helm and waking up as the sun rose to continue their route to port. Her health had seemed to be declining and the dark circles had become prominent so that it scared the crew. She had been so stressed recently that some of her more traumatic experiences seemed to make her relapse into a mess of drinking, insomnia, and stress. The sleep was more than warranted on her part. As first mate to the Captain, it was a part of her duties to make sure that the captain was in as good health so not to let her die before a natural death or death in combat. That and she had no desire to lose her Captain and replace her so soon. Pearl had her own concerns to worry about in that regard.

"Captain seems to be in a foul mood, Pearl. You wouldn't be behind it, would you?"

Pearl scoffed.

"Why I'd _never_ ! I wouldn't _dare_ let the captain sleep so late." She snickered. "And I certainly would _never_ be the cause of such a state of indecent dress."

A roar of laughter rose from those near enough to hear the first mate. It was well known that the two lay with each other on the occasion, so such an occurrence wasn't uncommon. It was always humorous to say the least.

"Get Steven to officiate it, P!"

At the off-handed comment, the whole crew was in hysterics save the object of ridicule. Pearl was bashful and flustered. Lapis happened to walk out in the midst of Pearl's stuttering and the raucous laughter of her crew. Confusion licked at her brows before she saw the state of her first mate.

"Serves you right, egg-sucker."

“Hush, you, Captain Peg-leg.”

Lapis whirled a gun out from the holster it rest in on her hip next to her flask. The barrel of the revolver sat underneath Pearl’s chin as the captain sneered her face far too close for comfort.

“I dare you to call me that again.”

Pearl berated herself mentally. She hit a sore spot that she should have known better to hit. There went all that progress that she was determined to make. She asked for pardon, apologizing for her inconsiderate comment. With a harsh glare and a stern warning about poking that particular sore spot she was released to return to her duties.

“Get your lazy asses moving, slugs! We’re due in port in a week’s time. No slacking!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if you get the insults and/or what you thought of such creative insults. Feedback is welcome and much appreciated so long as it is constructive. Hope you like it!
> 
> Also go pester @experimentaldragonfire to go update. We may not be on the same schedule, but we sure as hell seem to be updating around the same time as of late.... XD


	3. Chapter 2 : In Passing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter from Peridot's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert evil maniacal laughter here* I liiivvvveeeeee. I have moreeeeeee. Y'all better count your blessings I've hit such a good patch in the beginning. It's going to be a long ride.

Peridot growled unhappily as she lounged in her hammock sung from the ship. They were headed directly for a human settlement. What need did these stupid pirates need from these settlements if they couldn't gain what they needed in their ship raids? She found her stomach full for weeks on end with each passing raid. She noted that following this ship had been the best decision she'd ever made since she 'left' the pod. She'd gained considerable weight in her time and her hips seemed to pudge out a little. It was the cushiest life she'd ever lived. So what was it that these pirates needed so badly from these human settlements?

Peridot decided that she would need to swim for some time to stretch her muscles before she ended up hiding in a cramped cave while the stupid pirates got whatever it was they _so desperately needed_ from the settlement. She silently cursed the neediness of humans. Stars, these humans could easily spend several days in these ports and she'd have to stay all cooped up for however long it was they decided to stay there.

Lazily she kept pace to the side of the ship flicking her fins lightly. It wasn't long before she got bored and decided to try and push her limits and her luck. Peridot swam as close to the surface as she could letting the sun warm her back. She stretched her pectoral, dorsal, and arm fins. She immediately picked up her pace maneuvering in tight turns and loops around the rear and front of the ship avoiding the rudder and any other protrusions of the ship as it moved. In the midst of her stretching, she felt eyes on her for a brief moment. She looked to see the pirate captain leaning over the edge and quickly darted away so as not to be seen. She cursed her luck. Of course these pirates would be adventurous enough to attempt to observe her form in the waves. Of course they’d be keeping a watch out for her.

Peridot growled low in her throat, licking her chipped fang. Of course. She growled even more as she reminisced in its loss. She’d lost the chip in the midst of a small feeding two or three summers back. It was good meat too! The first one that she had gotten to had been generously proportioned with meat, but most of it was far too lean, tough, and stringy. She’d left that one to rot at the bottom of the seas. A waste of meat, but when it was no good it wasn’t much of a loss. The second one - Oh, the second one - that had been a loss of good meat. The rich flavor had been enough to have her salivating over the taste of the flesh again. The savory flavor... oh, stars she wanted to savour it. The nasty gash on her forehead throbbed reminding her of the consequences of her first attempt at this endeavour. Peridot grumbled her discontent, her only audience the boards of the vessel she traveled with and whatever sea life that bothered to listen to her.

Suddenly her fins flared.

“ **_Who’s there?_ ** ”

Peridot bristled. There was no answer. She was certain that someone was there. There was no mistaking the presence of another siren. Her hackles were still raised, ready to defend. Rust and clay passed in a flash to her left. She hissed, spinning towards the disturbance. There was a gruff bark of laughter.

“ **_Worry not runt. We merely are migrating. Do not bother us and we shall leave you alone._ ** ”

She knew this voice. Peridot had unfortunately frequent run-ins with the matriarch of this particular pod. She was new, but a very good leader. What intrigued her the most was this leader’s familiarity. She seemed to be someone she must have seen before but could not recall the where, when, and circumstances; and also why she seemed familiar with the ship that she was following at the moment. To her, this leader was a mystery.

She let them pass, her hackles still raised, but fins no longer flared. As long as they didn’t threaten her, she wouldn’t threaten them. She dismissed them with a scoff and went about her business. Her hammock was sung back into existence where she could lounge about in wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Look forward to reading the next few chapters! I also have a side story that kinda goes in between a couple of chapters I'll ask you to read before a certain chapter coming up. I'll let you know when you need to. Also please comment below! I'd love to hear your constructive criticisms and commentary!


	4. Chapter 3 - Port

The Malachite and her crew and one unwilling siren had just docked in Port at the Haitian Isles. It was time for the crew to spend a few days ashore bartering with merchants and selling off goods. Supplies had been running short lately, and some of the crew were getting a bit restless.

The siren, of course, had holed up in a cramped nearby cavern until ship inspections were done. She resented every moment she spent waiting for the ship to be finally inspected. Her risk of discovery was not worth the chance of impatience.

The Captain of the ship however was looking forward to sitting down at the local tavern and downing a few good licks of whiskey or rum, the latter of the two being more preferable. It wasn't to be until late in the evening. Lapis had her responsibilities to take care of. She had to supervise the inspection of the ship, inventory items being sold, and record any expenses needed to repair any damage done to the ship.

"Captain, our inspecting crew reports that there seems to potentially be some sort of minor distortion on the seam of the hull. It seems benign, but I was told to ensure you knew of its possible presence in case it proves otherwise."

"Pearl, you realize that any distortion in the hull is potentially dangerous." Lapis deadpanned.

"Well, the fact of the matter is, we sent a second inspector and they said otherwise. I personally went to inspect it, but could find no issues with it though."

"Explains why you smell of fish shit." Pearl threw a nasty glare her way. "But if it makes you feel any better I will personally inspect it myself later when I find the time to. In the meanwhile, please resume your duties."

With a curt nod, Pearl returned to her duties supervising the unloading of the inventory of the ship and putting together a list of needed supplies.

* * *

“Godforsaken drunk idiots.” Lapis mumbled, stumbling back towards the ship.

She had just gotten back from a rather intense drinking session. Hopefully she could just get back to the ship unharmed and black out until it was time to get up again. She didn’t want to relive the terrors that came with the reminders of the rumors.

All night word around the tavern had consisted of a pirate ship that was well known for leaving no survivors (her ship but of course) had a pet siren following it. The siren supposedly bent to the will of the captain and led to the demise of the other ship. It was that or else rumors that the captain or first mate of her crew was a siren. She laughed at the blasphemy. None of her crew was of such origin. She still didn’t want to picture the possibility as it brought back bad memories. Memories she didn’t want to relive.

Lapis staggered up the gangplank, nearly tripping over several of the ridges on it. She tumbled against her door and opened it with some effort. She threw her coat against the chair and slipped off her boots. Suddenly she remembered that she had promised Pearl to personally inspect the bottom of the ship to make sure that there were no malformations in the hull of the ship. She could do that now. What a brilliant idea. She was already ready and could do this in a matter of a few minutes. _Brilliant_.

She sauntered out of her room and headed towards the gangplank. In the midst of her walk, however, she ran into her first mate.

“Oh, hi, Pearl.” She slurred. “What’re you doing out so late? I thought you were going to stay in bed all night.”

Pearl glanced over her captain, immediately discerning her drunken state. Clearly she was not amused. She glowered, especially so when her captain loosed a raspberry against her hand.

“Stars, Captain Lazuli, how immature can you possibly get? Don’t even answer that. It was rhetorical. As to why I was out, I was getting some fresh air. If I may, I’d like to ask the same of you, Captain. What are you doing out in such a state?”

“Figured I could get the ship inspection thingy done. Perfect time to get it done.”

The first mate looked at her captain in disbelief. Not on her watch was her captain going to do something this stupid. Especially with no other witnesses. That and Lapis really needed to just go rest and sleep off the alcohol. She turned the captain around and marched her straight into her quarters, captain joking about seducing her into her bed. Head on the pillow, Captain Lapis was out like a light, and that left Pearl to bide her time without worry once again.

* * *

Swords clashed. Wounds stung. Words garbled. Heart ached. Swords clashed. Body ached. Wounds stung. Person cornered. Figure collapsed. Words garbled. Her heart ached deeply. Suddenly, blue surrounded. Panic seized. Panic! Panic! Calm. Calm accepted. Water soothed and calmed despite the inevitable. Red bled into her vision. Panic seized. Pain. So much pain. So MUCH PAIN!

Lapis jerked awake a scream tearing through her body as she jolted from the bed. The stump of her knee ached deeply still feeling the phantom pains from the dream. She gathered the blankets around her. Her breath was quick. In. Out. In. In. out. In? She felt as if she couldn’t catch her breath. Her vision narrowed. All she could see was what was in front of her. All she saw was her blanket and legs. She curled into a ball and covered herself in blankets. She needed to breathe.

It took her some time, but Lapis finally managed to calm herself enough to function. She unburied herself from the blankets and looked outside. The sun was beginning to just peek on the horizon. It was time to get up and start the day. She grumbled and groaned, lagged and staggered before reattaching her peg and starting to get dressed for the day. Her bones were weary and her eyes crusty as she slowly sheathed her arm in the sleeves of her coats and shirts. She took her time dressing for the day. She felt no need to greet it so soon even if the sun was on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter, but I promise the good stuff is coming soon! Also, sarcastic narrator is best narrator. Hope you liked the new chapter!


	5. Chapter 4: Last Inspection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So........ This may be the only chapter I post for a little while... I just recently lost my job and with finals this week. Oof. Yeah. It's been pretty rough. My writing has been pretty rough too. I've hit a pretty rough patch of writer's block. Things are pretty tough so I hope you enjoy this early Christmas present and good luck to all my readers with finals!!!!!!!! Also Diamond Days HYPE!!!!!!

Lapis was getting restless. They’d been in port for about 3 days now... The longer they stayed in port, the greater the risk was that they might get caught. She didn’t like the idea of that. Pearl had also seemed rather restless, especially after the other night. She had supposedly disappeared from the ship for quite some time. When she had returned she was very shaken - very on edge. At least that’s what Steven had told her. She was too drunk at the time to remember anything.

Her mind began to wander to other things including how the repairs of the ship were going. Hopefully they’d be finished soon. She then realized that she never had inspected the supposed distortion in the hull of the ship. Most everything was good except for that one little detail. She smacked her forehead, reprimanding herself for her forgetfulness. She’d also have to do the same to Pearl and Steven for letting her forget. First she’d have to get Steven to spot her for this little endeavor.

* * *

 

Peridot was furious. Her fins and hackles were flared and raised. She drummed her claws on the rocks of the cavern. It had been three days since the inspections began and they had arrived at the human settlement. It had been three days since she had slept properly. It had been three days since she had slept in the comfort of her hammock. Snarling at the realization, she drummed her fingers more furiously. Her fluke twitched. She wanted to swim up to the ship and finally sing her hammock back into existence so she could catch up on much needed precious sleep. The repairs were all but finished anyways. There was little to no risk of any stupid incidents. The humans were more than likely done with anything to do underwater.

At approximately mid-sun, she had had enough. Peridot swam to the hull of the ship ready to sing her hammock back into existence. Suddenly she heard a slight disturbance on the surface of the water...

* * *

 

“Watch this, Steven.” Amethyst whispered to the Quartermaster of the ship as she held a bucket of chum precariously over the banister.

Lapis cleared her throat. The two pranksters startled, Amethyst still knocking the bucket of chum off the banister (this time unintentionally) and onto the unaware first mate below. Said first mate let out a loud squawk of displeasure and startle.

“Steven, if you have a moment. As for you, Amethyst, aren’t you supposed to be swabbing the decks? You can add washing Pearl’s uniform to that list of chores. I expect it to be cleaned to her specifications and to her tastes. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Captain.” The two replied.

As Lapis dismissed the rigger, Steven followed her and Amethyst grumbled as she went down to help clean up the chum off the decks.

“What can I do for you, Lapis?”

Lapis chuckled as she explained her predicament of checking the hull of the ship to give the all clear. After he quick explanation, she gave her Quartermaster a reprimanding glance and chided him for letting Amethyst even do such a thing. After all, “You really shouldn’t be pulling such childish pranks on Pearl. There are much better pranks you could pull than that.” A  devilish grin licked at her lips. She’d have to join in on their pranks one of these days to get back at Pearl for her nuisances.

It took them almost until high noon to find a potions master in port that would sell them a potion to assist in her inspections of her ship. It wasn’t cheap either. She cringed at the hefty price tag. They’d have to pickpocket a rich fellow to make up the difference, buy a potions book and see if she could coerce Pearl into brewing potions instead of having to buy them. She’d have to do that later... Right now inspecting the ship took priority. 

Once they got back to the ship, Lapis began to get herself together for the inspection. She shed a few layers leaving herself in naught but a cotton shirt and a pair of loose breeches tied at the waist. She wrapped a spotting rope around her hips and unhooked her peg-leg. She looked at the water, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She repeated her own instructions to Steven, and then herself until she could dive into the water to inspect the bottom of the ship. Get it done and over with. Get it done and over with.

Lapis dove into the tepid waters, praying she would survive this endeavor. It was no easy feat leveling her head to go inspect the bottom of the ship. Her breath hitched several times trying not to let the fact that she was underwater for even this long get to her. She just had to look at the bottom of the ship and double check to make sure there were no distortions in the keel. That was all.

She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of someone spinning around to meet her gaze. Light colored hair, pale skin, and green scales greeted her vision causing her to gasp. It took her no time to yank on the rope to signal needing up. Before she could be yanked away, the creature made an  attempt to approach or attack her. She couldn’t tell - all she saw was sandy pale and vibrant green and claws before she was jerked away too quickly. She broke the surface with a deep gasp.

“UP! UP! Get me! UP!”

Steven yanked Lapis out of the water. Immediately she collapsed on the wood of the dock, breath heaving. Her eyes failed to focus on anything in particular before they settled on the wood of the dock. Her pupils were contracted harshly, blue nearly swallowing the black of them. Her breathing only got worse. It went from harsh deep breaths to shallow and jagged puffs.

“Captain, what happened? What did you see? Captain?”

“Green. Pain. Green. Claws. Green. Scales. I-” Lapis struggled to breathe. “Si- the creature. The monster. I... The one that... Steven, I saw the... I saw the creature. The siren.”


	6. Chapter 5: That Plague of a Pirate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live. Okay... so it looks like I'll be posting on a monthly basis, bi-monthly if you're lucky. Have fun waiting for the next update! >:3

Peridot cursed her impatience and whatever it was that yanked her prey away from her. Her fins twitched and fingers drummed against her arms as she recalled the split moment between spotting the pirate and the pirate escaping. The one thing that confused the siren was why this pirate’s eyes were so enrapturing. She’d never seen such a deep blue before. Or at least not that she could recall immediately. Slowly - ever so slowly - the drumming of her claws against her skin stopped. She would know those eyes anywhere. It had been three summers ago that she had once seen those eyes. Three summers since she had seen this same pirate. The one that had escaped her so long ago.

A long screech tore through the waters underneath the port scaring away most of the sea life in a league’s distance. Peridot’s hands clenched so hard that blood began to seep from the palms of her hands. Not only had she let this prey escape from her, she had let this prey escape from her twice!

A curious shark that hadn’t been so startled by the shriek smelled the blood in the water and swam towards the siren to investigate. Hunger seemed to appear in its eyes. Peridot growled, baring her fangs and flaring her fins. That seemed to somewhat intimidate the shark, but not enough for Peridot’s liking. She lunged at the nuisance and locked her maw on its neck, broke through the cartilage, tore a chunk of its flesh off, clawed away its dorsal fin, and shredded its gills with her claws. Satisfied with mutilating the creature, she released it and spat out any flesh or cartilage left in her mouth from the attack.

The bridge of her nose crinkled and her upper lip curled into a snarl. This did nothing to satisfy her bloodlust after such an incident. Suddenly her eyes widened and a twisted grin split her face. The fact that her prey was a pirate did not escape her notice, and perhaps an old trick she hadn’t used in a long time would work... She could disguise herself as a woman appealing enough to this pirate and lure her to her death. She could take advantage of this misfortune of being stuck in port with this godforsaken pirate ship.

* * *

 

Peridot had taken the liberty of observing the human females on the shore to observe their dress so as not to draw the attention of too many eyes. She only needed the attention of one anyways. Another liberty she had taken was to scry the desires of this particular pirate so that she could adjust her human form to be just that much more desirable. This hadn’t been too particularly difficult. She found herself amused by the fact that even though she had scarred this human, her eyes had been the one thing that seemed to be so attractive to this pirate even if her prey didn’t consciously know it. She barked a laugh before piecing an image together as to what she would look like. She could hardly wait for the sun to go down.

At sun down, she found that she was not particularly thrilled to leave the comfort of the water and walk amongst the prey that she ate. She noted that she would have to dull her senses so as not to be so overwhelmed. She could smell so many things from them already. She took the time to sing human breathing apparatuses in place of her normal structures once she arrived close enough to shore. With her now dulling senses, Peridot stumbled forward in the water with new human appendages. Her clothing and footwear appeared after she set foot on dry land. It took her a moment to find her balance and even longer to figure out how to walk properly, but she did find her footing eventually. Once she found it, she took a moment to marvel at how she looked in the reflection of the moonlit waters. It was odd to see her most attractive features so dulled and the other things she considered attractive gone. She whimpered at the loss of her decorative fins. She chided herself. Her fins would be back in but a few more hours.

* * *

 

Peridot stood outside the tavern her prey had entered not long ago. She smiled softly. It would be so easy to lure this stupid pirate to her death. Nothing could stop her from being rid of this plague of a pirate.

She walked meekly through the doors and was greeted by a burst of sound and light and scents. The barrage on her senses had the siren nearly reeling out of the tavern. After taking a second to get used to the boisterous atmosphere, she looked around at the patrons of the tavern. She spotted several dark-haired or blue eyed patrons, but none were the raven-haired and cerulean-eyed pirate that she planned on feasting on.

“Pardon me, miss, are you looking for someone?”

Peridot startled. When had this tall and lanky stranger approached her? Her mouth opened to speak, but she couldn’t find any words. A simple nod conveyed her answer.

“Would you like to join my group for a little food and merriment while you wait? You look to be of enjoyable company, one with stories to tell.”

The words of this stranger rubbed her the wrong way. They were of no ill intent, but something about them felt as if they knew what her intent was that night. Something that was set to derail her plans, potentially slinging her into a completely unwant adventure. She tried to politely decline.

“Oh, but I insist.” The woman grasped her wrist tightly. “I’m sure the captain would love to meet you.”

Peridot’s eyes widened in shock. Surely this human didn’t mean what she was implying? Did she know that she was a siren? Was she going to take her to her captain for evaluation of how much she was worth as a siren? What did her captain want with her?

As the stranger lead her to a booth, she was asked to wait a moment before approaching the captain. She watched as the girl approached a familiar figure - IT WAS HER! The one she wanted to kill. The one who was the cause of her frustrations. The captain that she was going to meet was the damned fool she’d chosen to hunt down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you idiots that didn't read the notes at the beginning of the chapter:  
> I'll be posting probably on a monthly basis. If I hit a good writing groove, I'll post bi-monthly. We shall see.
> 
> Have fun waiting for the next update! >:3


	7. Chapter 6: You May Call Me... Peridot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this your lucky day. I live and I am posting again. I said I might do bi-monthly and I happened to finish an extra chapter (a shorter one, but you'll see when I post it...) and I'm realllyyyyyy procrastinating on homework for a couple of classes... In the mean time, have fun with this one!

“Captain, I’ve run into someone you may find of great interest.”

Lapis looked to her first mate with an eyebrow cocked. “Go on...”

Pearl whispered into her captain’s ear the secrets of the disguised siren before their company. She spoke of the riches she could gain from the sale of such a fantastical creature of such rarity. This was no ordinary siren after all. She spoke of keeping the temptress for the personal enjoyment of the captain. Or she could rent her out for pleasure and make great profit off the siren.

Lapis froze at the mention of the fact that this temptress before her was a siren. She immediately recognized those eyes. They were the ones that haunted her dreams and memories. She had to give credit to the fact that this damned siren was persistent enough to track her down in pursuit of killing her. She’d have to outsmart this siren if she wanted to survive and get revenge on her. The dreams and the night terrors were aplenty and this was her chance to get rid of them once and for all. The idea her first mate proposed of selling her or even keeping the siren as a pet seemed like petty enough revenge. Something very appealing...

“Very well, Pearl. Please invite her over. This lass does hold much to be desired.”

With that, Pearl escorted the skittish siren over to the table and they took a seat with the rest of the crew. Lapis welcomed her heartily, ordering a drink for her.

“Pardon, but I don’t believe I caught your name, lass.” The siren that sat with her looked up at the pirate, eyebrows knit together as if in deep thought. “What might I call you? I’d feel rude not knowing what to call you.”

The siren before her looked up, her head cocked to the side with her eyebrows knit together. Just her luck that the creature didn’t understand her. With a hefty sigh, she called Pearl over and asked her to figure out if the creature could speak a language she understood and if there was a language she understood. After a moment of odd garbled banter between her first mate and the siren, the creature responded.

“ **_You may... may call me..._ ** ”

Lapis sat just a bit straighter, eyes just a bit wider. Hearing the mother tongue of her former lover of so long ago from such a creature... Pearl’s duties complete, she excused herself.

“ **_Peridot._ ** ”

Suddenly two mugs of mead clunked against the table as the bar wench set them roughly between the two.

“ **_Well, Peridot,_ ** ” the words on her tongue felt like castor oil, “ **_you’ll have to forgive my metal-y tongue. I haven’t used this tongue in a few assholes._ ** ”

Peridot went exceptionally red in the face with the last part of her comment. Rusty was a bit of an understatement, especially considering the mispronunciation of an entire word making such a crass difference. Quickly she took to the cup of substance taking a small sip. Tasting the bitterness of the alcohol she nearly spat it back in the cup. She then sat the drink down.

“ **_Rusty for certain. I’ll take that it has been a few years?_ ** ”

“ **_Fuck._ ** ”

The two spoke idly, sipping on their beverages. The siren seemed to finally have gotten past the bitterness and relaxed into the bench, cozying up to the pirate captain. Lapis spoke fondly of the ocean she sailed upon and of the pranks and shenanigans her crew got up to that amused her. She spoke of her elaborate pranks she pulled when her first mate upset her on the occasion. All was forgiven afterwards. The siren reciprocated, speaking softly of the stars that she always saw crossing the sky and her love of them. She boasted that as long as she saw the stars she could never get lost at sea. She spoke of how large and how small they were. She wondered at the different types of colored stars that one had to look closely at to see the different colors. Each star was unique.

“ **_Well, what if you showed me these stars that you so love. There’s a lovely spot on my ship that we can gaze at the stars. I even have a looking glass we can use to watch the different colors._ ** ”

* * *

 

Peridot found that the world seemed to slightly sway before her, almost like the waves on the ocean. It lulled her to a near sleep-like state. She found herself imagining the pirate as one of her own kind. She would be the most enchanting of sirens. She chuckled at such a ridiculous thought, but the lingering imagery of such rich blue scales and elegant decorative fins decorating the woman left the siren for want. She dismissed this thought. Wasn’t there something that she so felt strongly - a dislike for this pirate? Whatever it was, she couldn’t find it in herself to be bothered by it.

She found herself endeared by the pirate’s interest in her love of the stars. The fact that she was willing to lead her to her ship and close enough to the water excited Peridot. Perhaps that would clear her cloudy head. Perhaps it would also be most interesting to share some knowledge of the stars with such an intelligent species beyond her own. At least they were more kind about receiving knowledge.

She chuckled and was very adamant about stargazing on the pirate’s ship. She needed a clear head - this warm fuzzy feeling that made her slightly dizzy was annoying to say the least.

“ **_Come on, Lapis. Let me show you the starrrsssss. I want to see yuor ship and show you the starrsssss._ ** **”** She giggled and tugged on Lapis’s sleeves. “ **_Come nooooowwww._ ** ”

After such an attempt to get the pirate moving, Lapis relented and heaved her body up. The two made their way out of the tavern and towards Lapis's ship.


	8. Chapter 7 : The Hunt Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mueheheheheheheheheheheehehheheheheehe. Enjoy~ the #filler

The bite of the cool night air cleared some of the fog in Peridot’s mind and left her some room to think. At that time a ravenous hunger took root in her belly. She looked up to see who was the raunch soul that had distracted her from- Lapis. The pirate she had sworn to take down this third and final time. The prey she vowed she would not let escape her this time. And it was truly humorous to find herself this hungry whilst stalking her prey.

Amongst her realizations, the siren found herself at a loss as to how she would take down this pirate. She had rushed headfirst into this with no real plan. She found herself meekly following the drunken pirate to her ship, all the while plotting how best to isolate and devour her. 

Eventually the two came upon the Malachite. Lapis guided the siren aboard the ship. Peridot found herself feeling suspicious of the pirate’s actions, as they seemed a little too crisp for an addle-brained pirate. Towards the main post they walked without much trouble. This made her wary of her actions. Especially so as the pirate held her in such a manner that was too tight. That was so until a rope was cut. The two jerked up into the air. The siren found herself stunned into silence. The upward motion elevated them to a mid-sized wooden platform. Shaken by their rapid ascent, she fell to her knees as soon as the pirate let her go on the platform. Lapis offered her a hand with a light chuckle.

“ **_Need a moment to get your sea legs?_ ** ”

The siren took offense to this, batting away her hand. She could find her balance on her own. It took her no time to figure that it was pointless and that lying down on the wooden platform was actually a great vantage point for their endeavors. The pirate captain still held her hand out, and this time she took it merely to yank the pirate down onto the wooden platform. This caused the pirate to fall into a rather compromising position. Peridot found herself amused as her prey flushed the brightest reds to her ears and stuttered an apology.

“ **_You’re quite forward, Lapis._ ** ” Peridot smirked. “ **_I don’t recall giving an invitation. But, you’re excused._ ** ”

Lapis huffed her displeasure before rolling off and being distracted by the stars.

“ **_The stars sure are pretty from up here, huh? Show me the ones you like. Or at least tell me more of what you know about these stars. I doubt there would be anyone as good at navigating the stars as my first mate... Lest you be up to the challenge?_ ** ”

Peridot arose to the challenge, keeping a small seedling of a plan forming in the back of her mind. She didn’t have much longer before her disguise wore off. A couple of hours at best before she had to bail.

“ **_That one is..._ ** ” She began, reciting all the stars she knew. She told of the magnitudes and of the colors. She told her which stars are best for navigating in which hemispheres and which oceans. Whilst doing so a plan began to formulate in the back of her mind.

* * *

Lapis found herself mildly charmed by the siren’s wit, but still harbored an intense dislike for her. She would never forgive her for the trauma and harm she had caused her. She tossed around several ideas that might be worth her time in punishment for the siren. She wondered what would be best. Keeping her as a pet for her personal entertainment seemed like the best idea that Pearl had suggested in their brief conversation earlier.

“ **_So that one is really big and is getting ready to die... And that’s why the star is so bright and has an orange-y color to it?_ ** ”

She knew the siren was trying to cook up a plan to try and seduce and kill her, which was why she had to stay on her toes and not let herself get distracted by... Lapis cursed herself as she found the reflections of the stars in the siren’s eyes were breathtaking. Sirens weren’t the masters of deception and seduction for nothing. She had to trap the siren quickly before her slightly addled wits got the better of her.

“ **_Yes. That’s why. And that set over-_ ** ”

“ **_They reflect quite nicely in your eyes._ ** ”

That was it. She’d started it. The siren could kill her at any given moment if she fucked up.

Peridot startled and blushed heavily, the redness of her cheeks trailing up to her ears. At that comment, she sat up. Lapis did likewise and propped herself against the main mast. She repeated the compliment and explained herself. This thoroughly startled the siren before her, but gave her the perfect opportunity to capture the siren’s lips in a chaste kiss. It worked wonders in shutting up the spluttering siren for the moment it lasted.

Once their lips parted, the siren held two fingers to her lips and gazed downward. The captain found the lingering taste on her lips like that of the sea. It was repulsively addicting and she wanted more. The very notion brought bile to her throat. The want that still lingered because of the intoxicating flavor seemed to override her disgust, but she would have to restrain herself. Her eyes did her no favors as the siren seemed to read the want that lingered in them, diving in for a second kiss. Lapis leaned into the lips that held hers hostage and wisped her tongue across the lower lip. The taste of salt lingered on her lips. Her askance parted hesitant lips. The taste of the sea lingered in her mouth mixed with a tinge of another flavour she couldn’t name. She explored this taste vehemently.

“ **_Shall we take this to my quarters?_ ** ” Lapis queried, momentarily breaking the fervor.

The siren nodded. With her affirmation, the pirate stood and grabbed hold of the siren and began the descent to the main deck. 


	9. Chapter 8: The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! It's a bit of a short chapter, but that's all I could really squeeze out for this chapter. I promise more next chapter!

Lapis found her thoughts racing through her mind at impossible speeds. Her heart thundered in her chest as she helped the siren down to the main deck.

Her feet landing on the deck were loud in her ears, the soft pad of the siren’s whispering alongside them. Gently, she let the siren down. She left lingering whispers of promises as she released her from her grip. With a free hand, she caressed the siren’s face, bringing it close enough to tempt with a kiss. The temptation caused lips meet in a fury, hands balling in soft hair and feet tripping as the two fumbled to find a surface to lean against. 

They moved, in which direction, Lapis couldn’t tell. It was a constant push and pull between her and the siren. Lips and tongue flowing and ebbing leading them away from their destination of her cabin. Where? All she could find was more, more, more… skin and lips and fevered passion. Which direction? The siren seemed to be leading them away from the main post, but where?

Lapis got her answer when she felt her back hit against the railing of her ship. The sudden discomfort of her back being pressed against the railing alerted her mind. 

‘ _ SHIT! _ ’ 

Mind cleared, and all faculties seemed to work again, the captain pressed fiercely back against the movements of the siren. Lips lit a fire, tongue drew a masterpiece, and hands wove stories as she turned her knowledge of seduction against the very creature that was trying to seduce her. Whimpers and whines littered the air. Heavy breaths and panting graced her ears, a preamble to her success. Her feet drove them back towards the main post. Hands drew themselves down the siren’s arms to the wrists. 

Simpering and whining that came from the siren were silenced by deceitful lips. Lustful hands wandered whispering sweet nothings against fabric weaving lies. Hands twined and were brought together. Before Peridot could figure out what had happened, Lapis swung her against the main post transferring both wrists to one hand. Picking up the abandoned cut rope from her earlier escapade, the captain bound the siren’s wrists in a quick cuff. Realizing what was occurring, the siren immediately tried to fight back. She lashed out at the captain baring her fangs and snarling. She kicked at her legs, trying to sweep the other off their feet. The pirate avoided her prisoner’s wrath and brought a hand to its back and slammed it against the main post once again. This stunned the creature and let her cut the rope again long enough to restrain the siren. She worked quickly. The siren was turned towards her as she took the rope wrapping it several times around the main post knotting it securely.

“Shit, that was far too much effort.” Lapis huffed. “I can’t fucking believe it worked though.”

The pirate captain burst out in hysterical laughter.

“I can’t fucking believe it worked!”

In the midst of her celebrations, the siren regained conscious thought. It leased a feral snarl and strained against the ropes. The ropes and main post groaned in protest. After struggling for a while it began to whine and whimper, its eyes beginning to mist up. She snorted at its pathetic attempt at trying to gain sympathy from her. She averted her eyes. That wasn’t about to work on her any time soon. However, words that began to take on a song like quality defiled the air.

“ **_Enough._ ** ” Lapis held her sword against its throat. “ **_If I catch one breath of song I’ll personally carve those vocal cords of yours out._ ** ”

That shut her up quick.

“Damn. Should’ve had Pearl stand look-out. Guess we’ll have to wait. She ought be back soon. She hates all that alcohol more than I hate being sober.”

She sighed. Sobriety was a curse among all old enough to drink.

“You’re right, I do hate alcohol. Your sobriety on the other hand is a matter we can speak of later.”

Lapis gawked as she heard the voice of her first mate walking up the gangplank.

“You really should have thought that plan of yours through just a little more, Captain. Thankfully, I had half a brain to actually follow you. Really, what were you thinking when you took all caution and threw it to the wind?”

Pearl sighed. A couple of insulting utterances barely hitting the ears of the captain. Lapis smacked her shoulder for the ones she did hear.

“So, what should we do with it?”


	10. Chapter 9: Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, my sweet little sinnamon roll! I s2g I put Peri through so much shit... Things will get better though. I haven't called this work a slowburn for nothing. 
> 
> PSSSSTTT. I just added a short that you should go check out that pertains to the story. Happy St. Patrick's Day to those that celebrate!

How had it gone so wrong? How?  _ HOW _ ?! Peridot couldn’t fathom how she had screwed up so badly. What had she done wrong? She was losing time to this frivolous escapade. She’d lost her prey and had become its prisoner. She had to get out of this predicament. Now.

She strained against her restraints. The ropes and wooden post groaned in protest. They dug into her skin and chafed. Welts would litter where they were in contact with the rope. Finding her attempts futile, Peridot whined. Something felt heavy and off about her eyes and that caused her to blink harder and faster. Something started to well in her eyes. It was foreign and felt so awkward. She whimpered at the odd sensation. 

This was not like her. She couldn’t have failed like this… She had to get out of this.

Peridot noticed that the pirate chuffed as she glanced her way noticing her lamenting. Empathy. That had to be her ticket out of this predicament. She began to play up the uncomfortable feeling, whimpering and whining hoping to elicit a modicum of sympathy. This seemed to have some effect on the pirate. It had turned its head, looking away from her.  _ NO _ . She needed its attention. She had to get out of this.

Song. A last resort, but if her prey wouldn't pay attention to her she would make it. She took up words that she had heard the pirates she'd followed for so long sing whilst going about their business. Abruptly she was cut off. A sharp metal object at her throat, Peridot cut herself off. No. Not her best arsenal. Her self-preservation instincts began to kick in.

“ **_Enough._ ** ” Her breath came out shakily as the pirate threatened her. “ **_If I catch one breath of song I’ll personally carve those vocal cords of yours out._ ** ”

The heavy sensation in her eyes began again. She wanted to whimper, but feared for her life. She wouldn't utter a sound if that meant she lived.

The pirate began to talk to herself, seemingly reveling in her accomplishment. She couldn’t understand a word of that pirate’s language. She’d heard it before and understood it was her native tongue, but did not understand what was being spoken. Eventually another pirate showed up. She growled quietly. Something about this pirate seemed to strike her as familiar… be it her voice, her mannerisms, or her appearance she couldn’t tell. She brushed it off.

Banter she didn’t quite understand took place between the two humans that were her captors. Peridot resigned herself to her fate as their captive. She was likely to die. Her disguise would wear off soon and they’d have a dying siren on their hands. She’d suffocate above the very sea she lived in her whole life, betrayed by the humans she hunted. They’d watch her die and laugh as she suffered so close to the sea and yet so far away.

“...water..." other words she couldn’t understand passed between the two pirates before her. The only one that she came close to understanding was  _ water _ .

Stars. They were going to keep her prisoner, weren’t they?

* * *

“You realize that pretty little disguise of hers isn’t going to last much longer?”

Lapis scoffed. Of course she knew. Which was a lie. Stars above that was the lie of the century. She didn’t know jack-shit when it came to these creatures. She just knew that they ate humans for sustenance and that her sorry chicken-shit ass was lucky to have survived an attack by one of these things. Lady Luck must have smiled upon her if she was able to not just escape with her life not once, not twice, but thrice, and with the same siren as a token and testament to her survival. That was all she knew. She didn’t know how this siren was walking and tracking her down. That was knowledge that was above her education.

“Of course. Why-”

“You’re full of shit, you know that.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Fuck off. We’ve got bigger fish to fry than my lack of knowledge. Since you know so much about these gods forsaken creatures, please educate me. Or, since we don’t seem to have much time to dick around, why don’t we take care of our little problem here?”

Her first mate glared at her, and that put a smirk on her face. The first issue at hand - how to make sure the siren remained restrained.

* * *

After what felt like eons, Peridot found herself struggling to maintain the disguised form she was in before these pirates finally decided to imprison her in what they called a “tub”. It was a temporary setup, and it was horrible.

She fought tooth and nail to maintain her disguise before she would have to give up. She wasn’t about to fail her mission again. She was determined to eat the pirate that had given her so much trouble and was currently chaining and gagging her. Her body shook with the effort of stretching her magic so long. She hadn’t meant to force herself into this form for so long. Her hands trembled. Her breathing became more labored. Vision became narrowed.

Water. She felt water soothing her skin again. Muffled sounds came from the two pirates in her company. They sounded worried… upset… She took in a gasping breath of water. She felt it filter through her gills. Breath. It wouldn’t last long. This water would stagnate and lose oxygen quickly. Suddenly it began to stir. More oxygen filled the quickly stagnating water.

“??? … ??? water! ??? … ????” One pirate demanded.

When the other voice left, she heard a soft song fill the air. It was brief. She didn’t recognize it. Suddenly, she couldn’t keep her eyes open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSSSSTTT. I just added a short that you should go check out that pertains to the story.


	11. Chapter 10: Tub of Fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE! So.... I said I wasn't going to abandon this work... Like the rest of my commitment problem fics... But I almost went back on my word! I guess I just needed some time to get things up and running again. I'm trying my best to write what I can, but we'll see how this goes. It may be a while before I really finish this story. And I won't lie this will probs be a slowburn. And it will be painful waiting for the next chapter... And bless it, this is just basically a poorly written chapter that I am most definitely planning to re-write when I finally finish the thing. I make no promises about that being soon though. Hello filler!
> 
> I'm so so so so so so so so sorry it's so short. I promise I'll try to post another chapter soon!

“You clay for brains, dirt loving scoundrel! It’s dead! You weren’t supposed-”

The pirate cut herself off as she noticed it began to stir. With a sigh of relief, she leaned back against a wooden post.

“Stars, Pearl, warn me before you do your witchcraft.”

The captain’s first mate looked at her deadpan. Pearl sighed, “And that’s why I had you leave in the first place.” before she excused herself for the evening.

Lapis gazed at the creature that lay in her tub. Its hair was light in color, lighter than straw; its scales shone like fine jewels, colored like limes… She found her gaze lingering at such unusually pale skin that didn’t look like it had ever seen the sun. It was such a stark difference from the deep horse leather-like color that she had disguised herself with. Small scraggly fins seemed to decorate her forearms, tail, back, and back of her tail. She found the different appendages seemed to move and twitch of their own accord. She found herself grateful they had covered its hands since they had sharpened into claws, not unlike its teeth. It would seem that said appendages were dulled when the siren had calmed, but reappeared as it felt threatened. Like now.

The siren jolted forward. Its pupils were like pin pricks. It writhed around trying to escape. Water sloshed over the sides of the tub, chains clattered and whined. It was expending too much energy. It would tire soon. Once it realized the futility of escape, the siren calmed and began to take in its surroundings. Upon noticing the captain in the room, a muffled hiss could be heard. 

She chuckled at this petty display of hostility. 

“ **_How cute._ ** ” She mused. “ **_Just like a domesticated animal. If I didn’t know any better, I would mistake you for an exotic pet._ ** ”

It glared at her, trying to rebuke her statement through the gag. It came out as garbled and completely unintelligible.

“ **_Actually, why not? You’d be the perfect exotic pet - a testament to my survival. I’ll just have to tame your unsavory behavior._ ** ”

The creature before her gawked at the statement. Its eyes widened, fins flared, and hackles raised. A deep growl resonated in its chest. Gooseflesh made itself known across Lapis’ skin at such a feral tone. She scoffed at the threat. This creature was now hers to do so as she pleased, and that thought brought a snide grin to her face. She’d make it suffer in the same way she had suffered through all these years.

* * *

The following day they began preparations for leaving port, finalizing all the little details of their transactions and skeeving a few more items whilst they had the time. The crew was getting ready to go. Captain Lazuli had one last purchase she would make in port: a glass container for the siren. She wasn’t about to let the creature marinate in her tub for the gods’ sake. That was her decorative piece that occasionally went to use. She wasn’t about to let a creature ruin it.

The captain found herself in a curiosities shop that she’d found with the help of her first mate that seemed to sell about anything she could possibly dream of and for  _ reasonable _ prices!

“Oi, Pearl, why didn’t you tell me about this shop earlier? This place has some damned good stuff and for damned good  prices! This would’ve been a gods’ send earlier. Wouldn’t be hoarding this information for yourself, eh?”

She scoffed. “I wouldn’t dare. I just found out about the place but yesterday eve. You can’t fault me there.”

The two bickered amongst themselves, but ended up with a few magical curiosities from the eccentric shopkeep. She insisted upon selling them a potions book and some other things they wouldn’t have considered were they not in the possession of a magical creature that could kill them were they not prepared.

“I’ll have you the glass case by sunset today. I hope you found what you’re looking for and more. Come again, fair travelers.”

Unbeknownst to both travelers, a small phial slipped its way into their bags as they left. The shopkeep noted, and smiled.

“Come again, fair travelers.” She murmured as they walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't have a definite posting schedule, so I'll post when I have the chance. I likely won't be posting if I don't have more than 3 Full chapters in advance. I'm posting this on a whim and am pretty close to finishing the next chapter...


End file.
